Minerva in prison?
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: Minerva was thrown in Azkaban... When she was the victim?


These were dark times. Poor Minerva was trapped, dark, cold, alone. "Let me out! Please…." She said hanging by her shackles. "Then agree to be my queen." Tom said sitting in the dark. "Never! I will never be your queen!" Minerva sneered. "Again." Tom ordered, and Bellatrix hit her with the crusiatis curse. Minerva began to cry, but Bellatrix just laughed. "Please… just leave me … let me free…" She said, hurt, torn. It was the first war, she didn't know what to do. "Leave her alone!" Albus boomed, as he stormed into the shed. War raged, meanwhile, Kingsley Shackelbot had to get her out of there. "Come on, I'm gonna get you outta here." He said freeing her bindings.

He carried her out ran, and apparited into the headmasters quarters. "What did they do to you?" Kingsley said worried for the woman. "The unspeakable, please obliviate me Kingsley." She prayed. "I'm sorry Minerva, you know we will need you for a witness…" He said, handing her a green tartan print dress. "Thank you, Kingsley." She said, and he left respectfully.

She dressed, and then she seen Albus, and the rest of the Order. "Minerva! Are you alright?" Albus ran to her, and unexpectedly, kissed her. "Never better." She said giving him a hug, and kissed back. Everyone else just ooohed, and the two just smiled. "Oh hush. Its not like you've never kissed anyone before." She shot. "You have us there." James said, pulling his Lily close by his side.

She never thought, that she would be put in Azkaban for that torture. Years and years later, she was thrown in Azkaban. "Minerva in the case of Charles Howard, how do you plea?" the minister asked. "Not guilty, your honor. I told you, I was taken prisoner, and under the imperious curse! I wasn't in control of my own body! I hated every minute I wasn't in control of my own body! Why on Merlins green earth would I lie about such?" Minerva pointed, on the verge of crying.

"Can you testify a witness Minerva?" The minister asked. "In fact, I can. Your honor, I would like to bring none other than Bellatrix Lestrange to the stand." Minerva asked, there were whispers in the crowd, some afraid. "Request granted." The minister said. Bellatrix was brought to the stand, in her bindings and such and put on the stand. "Bellatrix, do you promise to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth in the case of Charles Howard, or may you die by the hands of Merlin himself?" the minister said with the bible (or there version of it) in his hand. "I solemnly swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth your honor." Bellatrix confirmed.

"Alright Minerva." The minister gave in. "Bellatrix, did or didn't Tom put me under the imperious curse? Did or didn't he make me kill Charles Howard?" Minerva testified. "Yes. Tom did put you under the imperious curse, but you still did kill Charles Howard, either which way." Bellatrix said with her conniving smile. There were some nods in the crowd and some whispers. "Thank you Bellatrix. Minerva is there anyone else you would like to bring to the stand?" The minister said, as Bellatrix was taken back to her cell.

"No your honor, I believe I got my point across." Minerva said, sure she wasn't going to be thrown in Azkaban. "Alright. Everyone, how do you find Minerva McGonagall?" He asked the stand. "Guilty, with a years sentence." The man said. "A years sentence it is." The minister said hitting his gavial. "No! Professor! She didn't do anything wrong Minister! You heard Bellatrix! She didn't do it, please!" Hermione yelled. "Hermione, please don't make it worse then it already is." McGonagall said bursting into tears. Months and months went by, until someone decided to visit the aging woman.

"There's someone here to see you, Professor." The guard said, respectfully. As he knew she would never kill, and didn't think she was in any way responsible. "Thank you Luis." She smiled at the guard. She was taken to the visiting quarters. "Professor!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry shouted, happy to see there professor again. "Hello you three, but you know I no longer hold that title." She said forlorn. "Stop that! Now you know you didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione scolded. "I just wish someone would have obliviated me already. Then I could forget everything bad, that has happened." She shuddered. "We're bailing you out! Today!" Harry said excited. "Yeah everyone put there money together, and we can bail you out!" Ronald added. "What? This is great news! I can not thank you three enough!" She smiled. "Don't thank us, thank Dumbledore. He's the one that came up with the idea." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Later that day, Luis came and gave her belongings. "Here you go. Going to miss seeing you around Professor. Albus and the Order bailed you out, I'm not surprised in the slightest." Luis said smiling. "Thank you Luis. You could have made my life a living hell here and you didn't, thank you." She said giving him a hug. "Anytime, Minerva." He said and hugged back. She changed, and she went out free as a bird.

She ran out, seeing Albus again was something she thought she'd never be able to do again. "Albus!" She yelled, and hugged him and if you can believe, kissed him. He embraced her, and kissed back. "Minnie! I never thought I'd be able to see you again!" Albus smiled. Ron cleared his throat, and she looked at the entirety of Gryffindor house. She ran and hugged her students, all in a group smiling, happy to see there professor again. "Hey what about us?" Kingsley asked, as she looked over to the Order. She hugged them all, happy to see such friendly faces.

She was eventually able to prove her innocence, something she thought wasn't even possible to do. She adopted Harry, because she wasn't about to let the _Durdsleys_ just run out on him. She was happy to hear that he was going to marry Ginny, and was overjoyed to hear Hermione and Ronald were tying the knot as well. She still longed to see Albus again, even though she knew it wasn't possible, considering he'd died. After that she had enjoyed having two wonderful grandsons and a grandaughter, and she continued to teach at Hogwarts. Even better, she became the Headmistress of Hogwarts and she loved everyday that she was free.


End file.
